


a daily dose of you

by softcpaz



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softcpaz/pseuds/softcpaz
Summary: Cheryl and Toni involuntarily separated at age 17 when Cheryl's mother moved Cheryl away, now 3 years later, Cheryls celebrity lifestyle has her run into her barista ex girlfriend, but will Toni forgive Cheryl from abandoning her 3 years ago?
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before so please bear with me :)
> 
> also the amazing Norlani (vxnessxstan)on twitter, seriously helped me and came up with the name so thankyou love!
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3

As the tear stained note was placed onto the nightstand, a gentle kiss was placed onto the petite sleeping girls forehead. Cheryl knew she couldn't put off leaving for any longer, and she could not bear to see the look on Toni's face when she told her that she would have to leave. “I love you so much, baby. Don't forget that, ever” she whispered, Toni was always a heavy sleeper so Cheryl knew that she wouldn't awaken her. And with that, she grabbed her things and begrudgingly walked out of the trailer. 

As the door closed, Cheryls 6 am alarm vocalised and she was woken from her dream. As she sat up slowly, looking around her room just trying to think of why she just dreamt of the moment in her life that she classed as the saddest thing she ever had to do to this day. While she rushed to get ready, she was messing everything up, her jeans inside out, her shoes on the wrong feet, tripping over everything (although that was a regular occurrance for her), all because she couldn't get the dream off of her mind. She wanted to just lay in bed and cry after being reminded of that day, but she had a job to get to, and her assistant still had not arrived.

Cheryl already started off her day confused and out of sorts, due to the dream she experienced the night before about her highschool girlfriend. It was playing on her mind and now Cheryl could not stop thinking about that girl. To top off her unusual morning, she now had to go and get her own coffee since her new assistant was late, again, and for anyone else that shouldn't be an issue. But for Cheryl, wherever she went she had countless fans asking for pictures and she was already running late, so yes it was a major inconvenience.

“I never even wanted an assistant, if i knew she was going to be late all of the time i never would have agreed to this” Cheryl snarled down the phone to her manager as she entered the first coffee shop she came across on her way to set and got into the queue, she had always protested the notion of having an assistant, she was independent for most of her life and she did not want people thinking she was some entitled celebrity. Her independence had always been vital to her life since her parents were never really emotionally there for her, so her constant need to be self-reliant carried her through her teenage years. That was until a brief spell in highschool, a period of two years where she was head over heels for a petite, pink haired girl by the name of Toni Topaz. Literally, head over heels, their first encounter was when Toni stopped Cheryl's notoriously clumsy self from tripping over her own feet. 

However, Cheryl and Tonis highschool romance was exactly that, a highschool romance. And was forcibly short lived when Cheryls incessantly homophobic mother dragged her away from Riverdale and allowed no contact with the pinkette. Since Cheryl turned 18, she had moved to LA and two years later she had a huge career, acting in movies and tv shows, getting requests for auditions left right and center, she even combined a music career into the mix, already having a full album written and recorded about to be released. She was incredibly happy with her life, but it never felt quite complete for some reason. 

By the time Cheryl got to the front of the queue, she didn't look up at whoever was taking her order, just rummaged through her purse trying to find her money. “please could i have an iced vanilla latte with almond milk? Large if that's possible”, Cheryl requested, finally finding what she was looking for in her purse and looking up at the barista taking her order, her usual friendly smile faded slightly at the woman standing in front of her. She couldn't believe her eyes, it was literally a dream come true. Toni. The Toni that Cheryl basically involuntarily abandoned was standing in front of her taking her order, this must be why Cheryl couldn't get the girl out of her mind… “Toni?” Cheryl uttered in obvious shock

\--------------------  
Toni had taken the morning shift at the coffee shop she worked at, her long, now black hair draped down to almost her waist. She had served customer, after customer, after customer this morning and she was already drained. When she saw the next woman in line hear heart stopped, it was Cheryl Blossom, the same Cheryl that young girls in the corner of the shop were trying to pluck up the courage to talk to, the same Cheryl that was in almost any movie or show Toni tried to watch, causing her to breakdown in tears every time her long flowing red hair appeared on Tonis tv. The same Cheryl that unintentionally broke her heart 3 years ago. Now, that kind of thing would usually make someone bitter, would probably make someone never want to see that person again, but Toni felt differently. She knew that Cheryl would never have left her off of her own accord, and that more likely than anything else, Cheryls mother had something to do with it.  
Once Cheryl had finally looked up from her purse and her eyes met Tonis, Toni snapped out of her shocked trance, and into a new one, every time she saw Cheryl's face in high school, Toni got butterflies. Toni always thought Cheryl to be the most ethereal, gorgeous woman she ever set eyes on, so when she saw her again she slipped right into the gaze of Cheryl's brown eyes. “Uhm-cheryl hi-” Toni stuttered, gaining a sense of relief when a group of fan girls ran over to Cheryl begging for pictures with her. She knew that her and Cheryl would end up in a deep conversation soon enough, but Toni was grateful for the few seconds she had to prepare for it.

Toni never forgot the day that she was left alone by Cheryl, she woke up one morning after Cheryl had spent the night at her trailer to a note, all that was written was “I'm sorry, i love you, always and forever baby.” Toni left her girlfriend hundreds of texts and countless missed calls, not one was ever returned and it felt like the other half of Toni had been peeled away from her.

The week after toni graduated, she was on a plane to LA to pursue journalism and photography, mainly photography though. She had the occasional shoot or article every now and then but she quickly came to realise that alone wasn't enough, so she got her job at the coffee shop to keep her standing. Toni spent most of her nights sitting in bed and editing her photos, on the regular occasion that she got lost in the deep hole that is instagram, she would come across Cheryls instagram account which obviously led to Toni watching her story and looking at her feed. She would often check if Cheryl was in a relationship, not that she expected that Cheryl was waiting for her, she just didn't particularly enjoy the thought of Cheryl falling asleep on someone's chest that wasn't Tonis.  
\--------------------------  
After Cheryl's train of thought was interrupted by some fans, she took pictures with each one of them since Cheryl was not the type to take her fans for granted. She then gathered the strength to turn back to Toni and mutter “I'm sorry about that, I'm sorry about a lot of things, really” she started, just as she was about to give toni the explanation she deserved, Cheryls assistant grabbed Cheryls arm and dragged her out of the coffee shop, making Cheryl even more aware of how late she was.  
While Cheryl was disappointed that she didn't get to talk to Toni, she had a plan.


	2. but now you're back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cheryl and toni have a deep talk and Cheryl has an exciting proposition potentially shaping the future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I am so bad at summaries wow. but I wasn't sure if I enjoyed this chapter but my friend seemed to love it so I hope you do too :)

Of course, being dragged away from the coffee shop in a hurry after seeing who she would still consider the love of her life isn't exactly how Cheryl planned on spending her monday morning. But now that she had arrived at work, she thought she would be able to relax, since her job was her escape, acting was her escape. It all came so natural to her and she enjoyed every last moment of it, which was probably the reason why she never took a break in between taking on new projects.

Throughout their relationship, Toni inspired Cheryl's career every day, the plan was for Cheryl to make it in acting, and be a singer on the side. And Toni was going to be a bigshot photo-journalist. But obviously that plan was broken when Cheryl moved away. Cheryl had seen pictures in a couple of magazines that stated the photographer was Antoinette Topaz, but Cheryl already knew that, she knew how Toni took pictures, how she captured every essence of the moment perfectly. Toni's talent was unmatched. With Cheryl's nostalgia of her highschool relationship, and remembering her encounters with Ton'is photography, she decided to call in her assistant, with the perfect idea. “ABBY” Cheryl called out from the open door of her trailer, her assistant arriving seconds later. “You remember that coffee shop that you pulled me from this morning? Well there's a girl working there, she's my age with luxurious long black hair, gorgeous tanned skin and the most beguiling eyes. Please could you go to the shop and ask her to come here with you? She knows me from highschool and I need to talk with her” she smiled. Once her assistant agreed and set off to the coffee shop, Cheryl sat on her couch, her leg bouncing up and down nervously awaiting Toni's arrival. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toni had been working for hours now, right as she was hanging up her apron and replacing it with a leather jacket lined on the inside with fur, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she was greeted with the slightly familiar face of the young woman that had dragged Cheryl from the shop that morning. “Can i help you?” Toni smiled.  
“Yes, cheryl blossom sent me here to ask you to come with me back to her trailer on set of her movie, she said to look for the girl with..luxurious long black hair, uhm, gorgeous tanned skin and the most beguiling eyes” Abby stated as she read Toni's description from the black of her hand “I'm sure she means you. she says she needs to talk to you” she shrugged 

Toni kind of froze, but not exactly in a bad way. She was glad that Cheryl went through the effort of sending her assistant to get Toni after only making eye contact with her again for 30 seconds, but the way Cheryl had described Toni to her assistant made Toni's heart warm up. “Luxurious long back hair, gorgeous tanned skin and the most beguiling eyes” if Toni didn't know before that Cheryl never managed to fall out of love she definitely knew now, and she felt a huge sense of relief. “Yes, yes of course sorry, i'll just grab my things' ' Toni said before going into the back room to grab her bag, smiling to herself like a toddler with candy.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Cheryl heard the trailer door click, her head darted up and looked over to the two girls entering. Cheryl looked over at Abby and gave her a look signalling her to leave. Once it was just Cheryl and Toni in there, Cheryl offered Toni a seat, Toni choosing to take the seat across from Cheryl.  
“So, I may as well get straight to the point since I'm sure you have someone to get home to. But i believe i owe you an explanation” Cheryl said, she looked visibly deflated further proving her sincerity. Toni just sat and listened, a very gentle, almost invisible soft smile on her face which made Cheryl's face go almost beet red. “I'll start off by saying I am so, so sorry toni. Really i am, if i could've done anything differently or spared your feelings anymore then trust me i would've done. But you know my mother, she gave me no choice and I had to leave. I couldn't bear to tell you in person so i know i took the cowards way out and for that i'm sorry. But that day was the worst day of my life and i have never regretted anything like i regret letting myself lose you” Cheryl said genuinely as her voice cracked and silent tears streamed  
down her face. She didn't know how else to apologise so she hoped that this was enough.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Toni listened to Cheryl's explanation, her tone of voice and her mannerisms proved that she was telling the truth, not that Cheryl would ever lie to Toni anyways. “Hey, hey its okay please don't cry.'' Toni smiled as she sat next to Cheryl. It wasn't your fault and I always knew that, I never doubted that your mother had something to do with you leaving. But hey, if this cheers you up…” Toni said with a quieter tone as she reached into her purse, pulling out a picture of her and Cheryl and the note that Cheryl had left for Toni “i take these everywhere, ironically they are like a good luck charm” she chuckled softly, sitting back in her seat “yes i was distraught when i woke up and you were gone, and all i had for closure was this note so i kept it, you must've cried on it or something because it definitely has your lucky touch” she smiled “and as for your earlier statement, no, i don't have anyone to go home to.” Toni added, she was seeing someone, but honestly Toni didn't think that either of them expected it to develop into an official relationship so she wasn't lying, she was single, just dating. When Toni realised that her bringing up her reaction when Cheryl left and showing her the note and the photo just made Cheryl even more upset, her instinct was to hug her, but she didn't know if Cheryl wanted that. “I just-i think about you every day, and how things could have been different if my mother wasn't such a hate ridden bitch. I honestly didn't think you would care enough to still keep those. I'm so sorry Toni” Cheryl cried “and why the hell arent you hugging me yet?” she chuckled through her tears as the smaller girl pulled the redhead into a bear hug, nothing romantic, just a reunion, comfort hug. 

After a little while, Cheryl had stopped her flow of tears and was not hysterically laughing at her and Toni's trip down memory lane, discussing all of their favourite memories. “Hey, do you remember when veronica and I went dancing at her speakeasy? You saw what I was wearing since we spent almost every night at your trailer. You didn't want me to leave, i believe your exact words were ‘you can go dance with veronica another night, but tonight i wanna rip off that dress and we can have our own dance’ ” Cheryl repeated, laughing so hard with Toni that she was going red, as was Toni. “Yeah well, you looked hot in it, you knew that your boobs were my weakness and you continued to wear that dress” Toni chuckled, she hadn't laughed like this in a long time, she was dreading when Cheryl's lunch break was over because she honestly never wanted to leave.

“Oh also, i was going to ask you...i have a couple photoshoots lined up, well, a lot, they're for promotions for this movie and i kinda recommended that you be our official photographer? The contract is for a year and it pays really well, you could buy a whole new place within a couple months if you wanted. If you're not interested I could tell them no but it's a spot-” Cheryl proposed, she definitely wanted to work with Toni, this was always their plan and relationship or not, Cheryl wanted it.  
“Cher really?!” Toni interrupted, a huge smile of excitement plastered across her face “I can't believe you would do that for me, thank you so much!” she giggled and hugged onto Cheryl again. She was over the moon to be back in Cheryl's company, and working together was just the cherry on top of the cake. Toni could not wait, and neither could Cheryl.


	3. memory lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's a very nostalgic day in Cheryl's hotel room as they wait for Cheryl's photoshoot, and the nostalgia is added waiting for pizza too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am terrible at summaries, that one was supposed to be funny, oh how it wasn't. anyways, I'm working on making my chapters longer and I'm sorry that this took so long to upload, I wrote it then it deleted ugh. also I haven't proof read it so please skim past a mistake lmaoo, anyways it's here now and I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave comments!
> 
> my twitter is @softcpaz btw!

In the weeks that followed their reunion, cheryl and toni spent almost every day together, if cheryl wasn't on set then they'd spend the day at the movies or shopping, or just having a pizza and movie night at one of their houses. If Cheryl was on set then Toni spent the day with her in her trailer to keep her company and if toni had a shift at the coffee shop then cheryl went through an endless amount of cherry refreshers throughout the day so she could stay in the shop to talk to toni.

Cheryl was in a fitting for a photoshoot that she had coming up, she had some spare time so she invited toni over to approve her outfits. In reality, Cheryl knew she looked hot and she definitely just wanted to show off to toni. “Okay, be here in 5 minutes, it's room 3b on the 5th floor” Cheryl said down the phone to Toni before hanging up and changing into what would be her first outfit for the shoot.

The shoot was for promotion of the show that she was working on at the moment, and Cheryl's character was a happy, smiley, upbeat girl who wore colourful outfits around people. But when her character was alone she was always in dark colours, in her room with her lights off on her own, and never smiling. So her first outfit was that of the bubbly side of her character, a white short skater skirt paired with a red cropped top and some black heels, the leather of her crossbody bag topped off with the matte finish that was a delight to anyone's eyes. Cheryl had on some subtle but gorgeous makeup, her eyebrows slightly feathered and softly penciled in as usual with a subtle brown shadow replacing winged liner, of course there was never any need for false lashes in Cheryl's case.

Once Toni arrived at the hotel room, she was immediately gobsmacked at how gorgeous Cheryl looked, although she was beginning to adjust to that since being back in contact with the redhead. “Never fear, I have now arrived” she teased. She couldn't help but jokingly take an unexpected photo of cheryl “damn you still work well with candids huh” she joked, chuckling and showing cheryl the photo. Cheryl furrowed her brows “huh? What- oh my god toni that looks so gross!” she chuckled, reaching for Tonis' phone to delete the picture. In an attempt to back away from cheryl, toni was laughing so much that she ended up stumbling onto the bed, dragging cheryl down with her while she held her phone close to her body to prevent cheryl getting a hold of it. After a couple minutes of incessant giggling and play fighting, toni spoke with a breathy laughter “hey! I came here to keep you company, clearly you don't feel the same” she teased. With those words from Toni's mouth, cheryls mind wandered back to the beginning of their relationship in highschool.

The beginning of their relationship was slightly distant, only since neither of them had really been committed to anyone romantically before. But they each knew that if they wanted their first relationship to be with anyone, they wanted it to be with each other. Cheryl never forgot the moment that they properly broke the barrier into the relationship, of course their first kiss got their relationship its wheels, but they still needed the fuel. Cheryl remembered being woken up at 3 in the morning exactly by a freezing cold toni knocking on Cheryl's bedroom window, soaked head to toe from the storm that was currently almost flooding riverdale. She ran over to the window to let toni in and quickly wrapped a blanket around her “babe what are you doing here at 3am? It's not safe to be leaving the house in a storm like this” she said softly, kissing the tip of tonis nose. “Well FP told me t-that the rain was g-going to be this bad for-for days, and-i missed you, i don't wanna be away from you for that long cher.” toni said, stuttering due to the amount she was shaking, her trailer roof had leaked rain through so that cooled her, and the added 15 minute walk in the freezing, gushing rain definitely did not improve the situation. “Baby..” cheryl smiled a little “you're adorable, honestly i really missed you too but i didn’t wanna say anything in case you thought i was too clingy or something” cheryl said, handing toni the hot water bottle that she had made for herself before she fell asleep, which luckily was still hot. “Grab whatever you need from my closet to warm up, ill go downstairs and make us some hot chocolate. With extra whipped cream and sprinkles for you as usual” she smiled then went downstairs to make the drinks, topping them off with some whipped cream and sprinkles, and of course some chocolate sauce for tonis. When she got back upstairs she saw toni huddled up under cheryl's bedsheets with one of cheryl's hoodies on, hugging the hot water bottle for dear life. “You look comfy” cheryl smiled and carefully handed toni her drink “careful, its hot” she warned, getting under the sheets next to toni. “So, it's just like you” toni chuckled softly and took a sip, placing it onto the nightstand “thankyou babe” she smiled then cuddled up to cheryl's chest.   
Cheryl smiled “even when you're shivering cold you still find a way to compliment me huh” she smiled and kissed her head “i don't know whether to find it cute that you came here, or call you a dumbass for walking all that way on your own so late at night” she giggled and nudged her slightly. “Hey!” toni chuckled “i came here because i missed my girls company, clearly you don't feel the same” she teased, giggling and playfully tickling cheryl's stomach. Cheryl burst out laughing and bent her body into her stomach “baby! Im so-im so ticklish there stop-” she laughed, literally gasping for air she was laughing so hard.  
By the time toni finally decided to allow cheryl to breathe properly again, she had ended up on top of her, she smiled down at her as they made eye contact and cheryl's chest rose and fell with the deep breaths she was taking, toni softly placed their lips together.

That was the moment that cheryl knew toni was the one, and their relationship was solid, well, as solid as it could've been, there was never any doubt in cheryl's mind that her and toni would have still been together had her mother not pulled her away.

“Cheryl? Are you still in there?” toni chuckled, tapping Cheryl's forehead and snapping her out of her flashback. “Hm?” cheryl nodded and smiled “yeah sorry, just zoned out” she said softly.

Cheryl offered for Toni to stay in the hotel room whilst Cheryl went down for her shoot, in two weeks time Toni would be Cheryl's official photographer and they were both a lot more excited than they let on. But for now toni chose to be around Cheryl whenever their schedules allowed and that was enough for them both. When Cheryl got back up to the room, she was visibly exhausted “hey, sorry we ran overtime a little, but i'm back and i was thinking room service and a movie?” Cheryl proposed, getting an enthusiastic nod from toni “alright, just let me change” she smiled, grabbing a big hoodie and turning around, pulling her shirt over her head when a string got stuck on the side of her bra. Brilliant. “Uhm toni? I appear to be stuck, could you help me?” she asked. Toni was using every ounce of her willpower to not look at cheryl when she took of her shirt, but it seemed like the gods just didn't want that to work out “yeah-yeah of course” she nodded and got up, trying to untangle cheryl's bra from her shirt, she hadn't been this close to cheryls boobs since senior year and tonis sexually frustrated self was struggling to not ‘accidentally’ unclasp cheryl's bra. But ultimately she untangled the shirt and sat back on the bed, mentally praising herself for controlling herself. Cheryl pulled on her hoodie and smiled “thanks TeeTee '' she said without thinking, she hasn't called toni that since their sort of reunion, so she did not know if Toni was going to react well to it.

Toni heard the famous nickname for her and kinda just froze up, her mind pictured the moment Cheryl first decided on this nickname for Toni.

Around 2 months into their relationship, Cheryl was laying on Toni's chest while they cuddled up watching scary movies on the couch that halloween. Scary movies were a lot more Toni’s thing than cheryls, which was why Cheryl spent most of the night hiding in Toni's arms. There was a jumpscare on the screen of the thing Cheryl hated most, clowns. Cheryl squealed and whimpered, hiding her face in Toni’s chest and clutching to her girlfriends shirt for dear life “you didn't tell me that there was goddamn clowns TeeTee” she said quietly, cuddled so close to her girlfriend that you wouldn't be able to tell if they fused together. “What did you just call me? Did you say-TeeTee?” she smiled, cheryl looked up at her, holding her hand next to her face to block out the screen “yeah- you have a cute nickname for me, you call me cher. So i came up with one for you, i call you TeeTee” she smiled. “Seems fair” toni smiled “i love it, cher” she said, cupping cheryl's face and kissing her softly “however, you can't use a cute nickname to get out of watching this movie with me” she winked, earning a whine and a closer cuddle from cheryl. Toni chuckled and kissed her head, playing with cheryl's hair as she focused back on the screen.

Cheryl sat next to toni when she got no response “Toni? What's wrong?” she asked. “Oh no nothings wrong, just zoned out. I suppose we are both drifting in and out today” Toni replied with a light chuckle.  
Cheryl nodded and giggled slightly “right, anyways, pizza” she smiled.


	4. untruths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl comes across something she doesn't enjoy seeing in the coffee shop and it Sparks some angst between the budding couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry that I dipped for like 2 months but I'm trying to get back into routine :) hope you enjoy this angst filled chapter!
> 
> also this hasn't been proofread so I'm sorry for any mistakes
> 
> twitter- @softcpaz

The pair had been back in each other's company for 3months now, Toni still spent most days with Cheryl in her trailer, and by now, Cheryl was almost finished filming the season of her tv show before the christmas break. 

For Cheryl at least, the amount of time she and toni spent together, whether it was in her trailer or toni being Cheryl's main photographer for her shoots, was making all of her old feelings resurface, as if they had ever even gone in the first place. They were just more apparent now. Although cheryl didn't have the faintest clue if Toni reciprocated those feelings, but if she had to guess, she would say that toni was hopefully interested in a relationship.

Cheryl had her reasons in believing this though, one big factor was that cheryl flirted with toni nonstop, and while toni never rejected cheryl's flirtatious persona, but whenever toni did return the flirting, or initiate it, it was always subtle. 

She had been distracted in work all day, which was never the case for her. It took her more takes than usual to get her scenes right because her mind was so clearly preoccupied. By the time she was done for the day it was 7:30am, she started work at midnight the night before and had a ton to shoot, plus the constant fuckups of her scenes didn't exactly shoten her workload. She knew that toni would be on a shift in the coffee shop by now, and cheryl was running very low on energy so coffee sounded like heaven to her right now.

“Hey t! 7.5 hours later and i'm finally off of work. Sorry I couldn't see you last night but I'm on my way to the shop for my daily dose of you and caffeine :) see you soon” she texted, she knew that toni probably wouldnt see the message since she was working, but Cheryl wanted to send it anyway. 

Once she made it into her car and started driving to the coffee shop, she had one thing on her mind and she was too impatient to wait for it anymore. She wanted toni back, not a friendship though, she wanted HER toni back, for real. Cheryls lack of energy weirdly gave her the motivation and confidence to properly discuss where she and toni were headed, she was ready for her girl back now.

There were maybe 3-4 people in the shop since it was so early, so when Cheryl walked in, there was no one blocking the heart wrenching view of toni sitting across a table from an admittedly beautiful girl. Cheryl looked down and sighed as her eyes visibly welled up with tears. But before she had the chance to leave, she saw the girl recognise her and come over, excellent. All Cheryl culd think was how much she already resented this girl, even though it wasn't really her fault, how could she know that the most well known young celebrity was in love with her girlfriend?

As much as Cheryl wanted to turn the girl away, she was known for being kind to her fans, and never turning down an autograph or a picture.

The girl went over to Cheryl and smiled “oh my god- i'm so sorry to bother you but i am SUCH a big fan! My names Elizabeth, everyone calls me Effie though- not that you want to know that. Sorry i'm rambling, uhm, can i get a picture please?” she smiled

Cheryl just couldn't turn this girl away, it was clear that she knew nothing of her and Toni's history and she was so bubbly and kind. Cheryl forced a chuckle at the speed at which this girl was speaking and how happy she seemed to be. “Yeah-yeah of course” Cheryl nodded, smiling for a picture with her. “You seemed- pretty deep in conversation over there...so thank you for coming to say hi” she smiled a little, she was completely aware that toni was kind of nervously watching and listening to this whole conversation, but cheryl didnt care.  
“Oh, well i just had to come over, im such a fan and i highly doubt im ever just going to run into you again” she chuckled “relationship talk can wait'' she laughed softly, she knew that her and toni weren't in a proper relationship, but she didn't really know what else to say. Although she did know that whatever she had with toni was about to come to an end even though she definitely wasn't going to tell her favourite celebrity that.

“Oh- relationship talk.” she said, smiling over to toni, although toni could read cheryl like a book so she would definitely be able to sense the sarcasm in the facial expression “well i wish you two the best of luck in your relationship, you look like you'd make a cute couple” she said “if you'll excuse me, i've been working since midnight s my bed is calling my name. It was lovely meeting you though effie'' she smiled. Once the girl turned to walk back to toni, Cheryl looked at toni and immediately teared up again, shaking her head and scoffing quietly as she walked out.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Toni had been talking to Effie about how they couldnt see each other anymore since Toni was in pursuit of an old highschool flame, maybe holding her hand across the table was the wrong option but she wanted to be comforting. Effie was fine with them going their separate ways and they had both agreed to try and stay in contact.

But when Toni noticed Effie get up, she also noticed Cheryl walk through the door. The look on Cheryl's face broke her heart, but she admired how well Cheryl handled the fan experience with effie. 

When Effie had mentioned to Cheryl that it was “relationship talk”, Toni's head hit the table as she let out a sigh, she looked back up to see the rest of the conversation, not that she enjoyed any of it. Toni nearly cried herself when she saw Cheryl tear up and walk away, she had no clue how she was going to fix this. 

The best option that toni could think of was red roses, wine, and kissing up to the maximum degree.

Toni eventually worked up the courage to knock on Cheryl's front door after sitting out in her car for the past hour. She expected Cheryl to yell at her, or even refuse to talk to her and honestly toni didn't blame her. As far as cheryl knew, toni lied to her by saying she wasn't with anyone, but technically she wasn't, and she was ending whatever she had with effie when cheryl spotted them.

Toni knocked on the door and nervously but patiently waited. When the door eventually opened, toni was greeted by a fragile looking cheryl, who had clearly been crying for however long but she was quick to try to hide that at the sight of the black haired girl standing before her. 

“What're you doing here? Don't you have a girlfriend to go home to? Relationship talk is a deep conversation you know. Requires a fuckton of attention.” Cheryl said bluntly, not even offering toni a passive aggressive smile, or a hello.

“Cheryl please just hear me out, I promise you I have an explanation for all of this. Please..” she sighed “here, wait there” toni said before jogging back to her car to grab a giant bouquet of the reddest roses ever, and the red wine that Cheryl loved. She brought it back to cheryl and offered a gentle smile “here. These are for you, i think that's the right wine...please can we talk?” she pleaded

Cheryl sighed and took tonis gifts ``okay, okay fine but i'm not sure how you can explain what happened today” she sighed “thankyou for these though, you can- come in, i'll put these in vase just wait in the living room” she smiled ever so slightly, it was barely noticeable but clearly genuine. Once she had put the roses into a vase and onto her mantle piece, she sat down next to toni on her couch “go on, please explain…” she sighed 

Toni looked up at the redhead when she came back into the living room, she could never forget how stunning cheryl looked at night, her hair down in the loosest waves of her natural hair, her face makeup free with skin soft as ever, the cute red silk pyjama shorts and the silk pyjama shirt with tiny embroidered cherries. Toni caught herself staring at Cheryl when she realised she had not answered her yet.

“Right. Sorry im just- you look amazing.” toni smiled a little “Effie is a girl i've been seeing, i admit my wrongdoing in that i should have told you about her rather than telling you i was single. I mean technically i was-” toni started that second sentence before noticing the slight rise of one of cheryl's eyebrows, it was the kind of ‘keep talking like that and see how you end up’ kind of look, and toni was trying to reconcile, not anger cheryl even more. “Anyways… what you saw in the coffee shop today was me telling her that we couldn’t see each other anymore. I couldn't keep seeing her when I wanted, more than anything, to be with someone else…” she sighed

Cheryl was already crying, she was sensitive in general anyways but especially when it came to toni ``my issue isn't with the fact that you have been seeing someone, my issue is that you lied to me about it. You told me you were single and you weren't. Sure, you weren't official, but seeing someone means you are not single, toni. I can’t- trust you if you have lied for the past two months. I came to the coffee shop earlier to tell you that i couldn't stand just being your friend anymore, i wanted-” she sighed “needed. You back. But you've been lying to me this whole time. How can you sit here and tell me that you want me more than anything when you have had all of this time to end things with her.”

Toni had also started to tear up at cheryl's words, by the time cheryl had said her piece, toni was crying too. 

“Cher please. You know i would never do anything to intentionally hurt you, or ruin anything that we have.” she said, grabbing one of cheryl's hands “please, im done seeing effie now, i want you. I NEED you, cheryl” toni sighed shakily 

Cheryl looked down and let out a gentle cry “toni i dont-” she started, before being interrupted by tonis lips connecting with hers. She couldn't help herself from kissing back, even just for a minute.

Toni felt at peace when her lips were connected with cheryls, and she could tell that cheryl felt the same way. It was like Tonis' world faded behind her and it was just the two of them in that moment. That is until toni felt cheryl's lips pull away, and not exactly gently.

“No- toni you don't just get to kiss me and make everything better, this isn't highschool now, we can't use that on each other anymore. You lied to me, you know how hard it is for me to trust someone but you still lied, knowing that i've always trusted you more than anyone in the world.” she spoke shakily, the tears still streaming down her face and tonis. “I want you to leave”

Toni thought she had worked it out, but hearing Cheryl say that she trusted Toni more than anyone and she let her down… made Toni's heart shatter. 

“Cheryl please, i'll fix this-” toni attempted to plead, she had only recently gotten cheryl back and she did not want to lose her again

“Toni, I said i want you to leave!” Cheryl snapped, she immediately wished she hadn't yelled, but she wasnt ready to forgive so easily.

Once Cheryl snapped, Toni knew she was serious, and she hated it.

“Okay...im sorry” toni spoke through her tears, standing up “cheryl i've loved you since the day i met you, i haven't stopped loving every aspect of you since then and im not going to be stopping any time soon.” toni offered a sad, weak smile before wiping away cheryl's tears and kissing her forehead softly   
“I am going to fix this cheryl. I promise” she whispered and left Cheryl's house, sitting in her car and leaning her head onto her steering wheel as she just allowed herself to cry.

Cheryl sat with her head in her hands, her whole body shaking from either nervousness, upset, or anger. She couldn't tell which, or maybe it was a mixture of the three. She knew that toni meant well, toni always meant well and that's what cheryl loved about her. While she did tell toni to leave, she didn't intend on leaving the conversation on that note, it just wasn't the right time for the discussion yet. But it will be soon. 

Cheryl just needed to decide on whether she wanted to overlook this and move on. Well of course she wanted to, she just didn't know if she could yet.


End file.
